1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a children's balancing vehicle, and more particularly to a children's balancing vehicle having a simple structure capable of being conveniently assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to current children's bicycles, auxiliary wheels are required and mounted on either side of a bicycle's rear wheel. However, when children are in a learning stage of riding these bicycles, they are unable to perform the two motions of handle control and stepping on the pedals of the bicycle. Typically, children use their feet to push against the ground for advancing, and the motion may harm the feet while colliding with the bicycle pedals. In addition, because auxiliary wheels are mounted on either side of the rear wheel of bicycles, children may excessively rely on the auxiliary wheels during bicycle riding This can render children incapable of quickly learning the balance of riding bicycles, resulting in prolonging the time of learning. Further, while relying upon auxiliary wheels, the oblique angle between the auxiliary wheels and the vehicle bodies may be gradually increased to bring about danger of overturn during riding. A balance bike capable of training equilibratory sense to children then is advantageous.
A conventional balance bike has a front fork at a front side of the vehicle rack. A top end and a bottom end of the front fork are combined with a steering head and a front wheel, and a rear wheel is disposed at a rear end of the vehicle rack. In comparison to a conventional bicycle, the balance bike does not have transmission structures of pedals, tooth discs and chains. When a child rides the balance bike, the counter-reaction force generated by feet of the child stepping on the ground drives the balance bike to slide forward with inertia force. The child becomes familiar with the motion of the two-wheel vehicle, to help train equilibratory sense and brain coordination. Therefore, when the child rides a conventional bicycle, they may have equilibratory sense and confidence to easily ride the bicycle. However, the structure of a conventional balance bike is complicated, and assembly is not convenient. Moreover, in the structure of some balance bikes, the vehicle rack is integrated and unable to be detached and assembled, resulting in inconvenience.